nimianlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
History Markers
History markers are located at landmarks and interesting sites in BrightRidge. They appear as bright pink points of light, and show the name of the site and sometimes more information when touched. Some are hidden from view within a landmark, such as a statue or a lookout. They are also commonly referred to as viewdots. Some markers, while being touched, will zoom the camera out until much of the surrounding area is visible. This effect varies in distance depending on the marker, and ends once the player moves away. History markers are distinct from area names, which briefly appear in the lower left corner before fading out upon entering the area. Rather than having viewdots like BrightRidge, Vandgels has a large number of lookouts, which behave the same but do not appear as lights. Instead, they are ivy-covered stone platforms with railings that are usually situated over impressive views (especially valleys). They have titles and descriptions which appear when walking onto them. BrightRidge has a few of these as well. Known Markers (This section is incomplete. If you discover a marker not on this list, please add it and any description with it.) - The Nameless: One of the few statues where no records or oral history of its name were passed down through the ages. It was first called as such by Nulzon, a meticulous historian from Eastfields who takes great pride in his work. - The BrightRidge Family: The original owners of BrightRidge Inn, killed by bandits who took advantage of their hospitality. It's said the family spirits live on in the stone, wood, and wildlife of BrightRidge itself - BrightRidge Gate: Seeking to emulate the grandeur of MURs colossal walls, the Empyre built these gates to signify entrance to its realm. However the secession of the Open Coast from the Empyre halted the construction - Road to Bresk: A few miles south travellers will find TombWood, a dangerous stretch of forest that lies between BrightRidge and the rural yet grand city of Bresk - Drowned Corpse: This unfortunate fisherman fell into the water while searching for a golden fish - Drowned Corpse: An unlucky traveller who came to BrightRidge in search of adventure - Eshwood River: Fresh rainwater trickles out this rocky river mouth and into the vastness of the Inner Sea - The Sentynels: Built to signify the Empyres claim to the South Gorge marine passage. Matching sentinels on the east side were never built after the Empyre was driven from the Open Coast a generation ago - BrightRidge Cove: Generations ago the seas of Western BrightRidge raged wild, and coves like this were welcome ports in the storms. Unfortunately those who took refuge here during the final wrath drowned along with the citizens of BrightRidge city. - Acorn Gorge: Generations ago a blight killed the acorn trees that give this ancient gorge its name. Spruce and Aspiettas have replaced them yet the name has remained - Fairy Circle: It is impossible not to dance inside a fairy circle, dark magic has seen some travellers dance until their death... - Libertesse: A symbol of freedom, Libertesse's history is steeped in oppression, with the imposing statue of Glisis replacing the original Igri architecture that once stood upon this hill. - Old South Bridge: An early stone bridge that has lasted longer than most people would have thought. But it is not quite as old as the trunk crossing down the river- that one's made of bewitched timber - Tombets Crossing: Made from a single solid piece of wood, chopped from the corpse of the ancient Treant Tombet a generation ago - North Canyon: This beauty is a far cry from the smoke-choked streets and dark alleys of Ookstergot - BrightRidge Cemetary: After Brightridge village was destroyed, the citizens were buried here, a reminder of Mother Nature's violent power - Merilisse: Legends say it was scooped one-handed by a Behemoos long ago and tossed into the sea. - Thedrale: mid-era Igri architecture with blocky, large scale and simple design. Thedrale was originally a port for the transport of goods through BrightRidge. Humans later transformed it into a religious temple with the addition of statues of Pajex - The Soldiers Tomb: A amateur garrison fought to save BrightRidge village, slowing the march of the Behemoos long enough for a few families to get away - Frostbank: Its salty river water is drawn straight from the sea, giving this freezing river an eerie blue glow at night, bright enough for early travellers to guide their way after dark - Frostbank Road: This winding road leads to the top of Mount Thedrale and Eagle's Keep, one of several ancient stone towers said to bestow magic powers at its top - Swimwill Woods: Below lies the path to the oasis- flooded ruins of which little remain - South Gorge: This towering gorge divided the BrightRidge Peninsula from the mainland, and is a dangerous passage for inexperienced travellers - NilRidge: These mountains are grand, but they pale when compared to the majestic peaks of Somet in Savar, which reach more than a mile into Savars southern skies - NilRidge Peak: The third highest of BrightRidges peaks divides the Open Coast to the north from the rest of BrightRidge to the south - Mother's Touch: Early Igri believed these chasms were carved by the hand of The Mother, the embodiment of nature worshipped in rural communities - East Valley: Tree filled valley at the mouth of South Gorge, Foxes are a common sight here - Hynder Falls: Water that escapes the pipes that lay below the earth springs forth from cracks and fissures that dot BrightRidges windswept grounds. Hynder falls drops several dozen feet to the verdant, sunlit shrine below - Ingrin: This sacred grove had its original Igri statues destroyed and replaced with a statue of Pajex, Human goddess of peace - South Grotto (Two different markers) - Garlet Stone - Valley Path - Arbor Hill - Froosgate Falls - Elu Cold Marsh - Gosset Falls - BrightRidge Inn - Geitterstat - Igri Shrine (Two different markers) - Skelbrigo - Tombwood Chasm - Jusoos Falls - The Open Coast (Two different markers) - Boulder Gate - The Old City - Arina Trench - Broken Tower - Thedrale Gardens - Behemoos Pump - Behemoos Pipes - Bubble River - Eshwood - Ederfalls - Brush Fell Category:Nimian Legends: Brightridge